


Flowers for you

by laggypc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laggypc/pseuds/laggypc
Summary: Who wouldn't be surprised if a handsome guy knocks on your door with flowers on his hands. Bokuto instantly fell in love with the guy who delivers flowers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> A great way to start our 2020! Happy new year everyone!
> 
> -
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this fan fiction of BokuAka!

Akaashi fixes his dark blue uniform once more. He works at a flower shop, but he is not there to arrange flower bouquets or to water the flowers they are selling. His work involves going outside and sending them to those customers who bought them online, in other words he is a delivery boy. He walks out the locker room to fetch the bouquet on the table. Today's bouquet contains yellow roses and daisies, secured by a pink wrapping paper and a white ribbon. He carefully placed it inside the box that was on the back of his motorcycle. He puts his helmet and started the engine. There was no traffic so he managed to arrive at the location in 10 minutes. He cautiously removed the bouquet out of the box and carried together with his phone. He looked at his phone to get the specific details on where to deliver the bouquet. 

Customer's Location:

3rd floor, apartment number 1.

Akaashi had some eyes looking at him weird manner through the way to 3rd floor. It's understandable, having to wear a button up shirt and carrying flowers on his hands sure looks like he is about to court a girl. Once he reached the 3rd floor he knocked three times on the door which has '1' on it. No answer, he thought maybe they didn't hear, so he knocked three times again but louder. Still no answer, he checks his phone making sure that he is knocking on the right door. 

Customer's name: Bokuto Koutarou.

Step a little closer. "Excuse me, flowers for Bokuto-san." He said clearly on the door. When he heard loud footsteps, he stepped back.

The door immediately flew open. It revealed a guy with his gray and black hair down, golden eyes and a muscular build. He looks like he just woken up, still in his robe.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, but your delivery has arrived." Akaashi was received a yawn as a reply. He tilted his head. "Excuse me, Bokuto-san?"

When Akaashi called out his name, he stared at him with his eyes wide open and mouth ajar.

"Are you Bokuto-san? He ordered flowers yesterday and said to deliver it today. If I am not mistaken this is the location that was given to me." He politely said as he waited for the guy to change his reaction.

"A-Ah! Yes! I am Bokuto!" He exclaimed. "Sorry, I was spacing out because I never expected for such guy a gorgeous guy to knock on my door with flowers on his hands." He murmured almost inaudible. Akaashi didn't seem to hear it.

"Great," He handed Bokuto the flowers. "That would be 4,000 yen and," He reached out something from his bag. "Please sign your name here."

Bokuto reached for the pen and signed his name on the paper that Akaashi was holding. "Do you need my number with in it?" He sounded hopeful.

Akaashi was slightly confused by the unusual question. "No need, Bokuto-san. A sign would be enough." 

Bokuto frowned at his failed attempt to flirt with the delivery guy but he was slightly delighted when he called his name. He went inside to get some money and then handed his payment to the delivery guy.

...

Bokuto stared at the flowers for 5 minutes. He was going to give it to his mother who is now sick in the hospital. He took a quick shower and get dressed. Of course he uses his favorite hair gel to make his hair stand up. He ate his breakfast and went to the hospital to visit his mother.

"Mom," he softly called out as he opens the door.

"Koutarou sweetie, come here." His mother beamed at the sight of his son.

"How are you?" he uttered as he give his mother a kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you," she expressed her gratitude as she receives the flowers. "I'm doing fine. Actually, I'm going to be released tomorrow morning."

"That's good!" Bokuto exclaimed. "Next time don't work yourself too much, I don't want this happening again." He scolded his mother.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise not to do that again." She giggled.

They talked until lunch time. Bokuto bid farewell to his mother and went to fast food restaurant to eat lunch. He called over his friend Kuroo to meet him at McDonalds. They ordered their food and sat at the tables outside.

"Bro, help me." Bokuto stated as he plopped down his tray.

"How exactly?" Kuroo raised a brow.

"I met this guy, no actually he came to me and knocked on my door and he has flowers on his hands, and I don't know what to do because I just woke up, and then I stared at him which is rude and awkward thing to do." He babbled at Kuroo who is now busy eating his fries.

"So basically, you embarrassed yourself in front of a guy who knocked on your door with flowers." Kuroo concluded as he sips on his coke. "And why would a guy knock on your door with flowers in the morning?"

"No," Bokuto cried. "Actually the reason he knocked on my door with flowers because he is a delivery guy, I ordered flowers for my mom." He explained.

"And you need help because?"

"I don't know his name. He is like the most gorgeous person I've ever met-" Bokuto was interrupted.

"Oh that's because you haven't met Kenma yet." Kuroo smirked.

"Who's Kenma?" Bokuto asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"The most gorgeous person I've ever met." Kuroo said with as a matter of fact tone.

"We have our own preferences, bro." Bokuto sighed.

"You're right. In fact I don't want other guys to find him cute." Kuroo shrugged.

"So, back to the story," Bokuto continued. "He is the most gorgeous person I've ever met and I don't know his name!" He yelled as he slams his hands on the table which caught some attention.

"Chill, bro. That's easy to fix." Kuroo scoffs.

"How?" Bokuto mumbled as he eats his burger.

"Order some flowers again." Kuroo smirked when Bokuto placed a hand on his mouth.

"You're a genius, bro!" He exclaimed.

"I know right!" Kuroo laughed.

The smile on Bokuto's face disappeared. "But I have no use of the flowers anymore. What should I do with the flowers and that cost me 4,000 yen."

"I don't know, eat 'em?" Kuroo shrugged. "If you really want to meet him again you should be willing to order again."

Bokuto inhaled loudly. "You're right. When I meet him again, I won't mess up." He concluded as he placed his clenched fist on his chest.

"That's the spirit!" Kuroo pointed the fries at him.

...

"Akaashi, don't you have work for today?" Kenma, his roommate, shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up.

Akaashi only groan as a response. "It's 6:50 already, just saying. Don't blame me later, I did my work." Kenma said in a tedious tone and walk out of the room.

Akaashi lazily went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. Last night was pretty tiring, he has to deliver flowers until 9:00 for someone who had a dinner date. He got home by 11:00 because of the traffic back to the shop. As soon he got out of the shower, he dressed himself into his uniform and left for work. He didn't have the time to eat breakfast. _I can just eat at the shop, surely no one would order flowers this early_ , he thought. When he entered the shop he was greeted by Konoha who is busy arranging a bouquet.

"Morning Akaashi!" Konoha beamed when Akaashi entered.

"Morning," He prevented himself from yawning. "What's with that?" He is pertaining to the bouquet Konoha is arranging. It is a bouquet of sunflowers and lilies wrapped by a thick white wrapping paper.

"Well the same guy ordered again, same time, and same location." Konoha explains as he secures the bouquet with a yellow ribbon. "Here, it's ready for delivery." Akaashi frowned a little. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I didn't have breakfast yet, I thought I could eat here." He sighed as receives the bouquet. 

Konoha laughed. "Too bad for you, I guess. Just deliver them quickly."

"Yeah, of course I will." He wears his helmet and rides a motorcycle.

While going to work he was daydreaming about his breakfast and all, yet he completely jinxed it. Akaashi never been this eager to deliver the flowers already. Time seems so slow when you are doing something you hate. It felt like an hour when he met a stoplight by the intersection. It felt like forever before he could arrive at the location. Akaashi was speed walking through the long halls, he can't run because the bouquet will be ruined. He went to knock on the same apartment from yesterday but now the door immediately open at his first three knocks. Akaashi felt relieved because he didn't need to wait for so long for someone to open the door. He was greeted by the same guy except his hair is now sticking up. He is wearing some decent clothes and not on his robe anymore. 

"Flowers for Bokuto-san." He said to the guy who is smiling brightly at him. He could have smiled back if he only had his breakfast.

He handed the flowers and reached out for his shoulder bag. "How much?" The guy is still smiling.

"4,100 yen, also kindly sign down her-" He was interrupted when they heard a rumbling sound. Akaashi never felt so embarrassed, he felt his cheeks heating up. He swore this is the worst time ever. "S-sorry for that."

"No! I-i umm, q-quickly come inside! I have some food." The guy panicked, he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Akaashi was stunned by the sudden reaction and offer. "No thanks, I don't think it is necessary. I'll eat breakfast when I get back." He smiled to show that he is fine.

The guy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's kind of my fault of having you to deliver flowers to early in the morning. This is my way of apologizing, please accept it." He grinned awkwardly.

"I am really fine, besides it my job to deliver flowers so no need to apologize for that. The blame is on me for not taking breakfast." Akaashi quickly replied then his stomach grumbled again. _Not again_ , he thought.

"That's it, you are not fine." The grabs Akaashi's hand and dragged him inside his apartment. "Who knows what might happen to you on your way back."

"I-i," He didn't even manage to decline when he was forced to sit.

The guy went to his kitchen and left the flowers on the table. Akaashi looked around, the door is still open. He thought of running outside but then he remembered that the flowers aren't paid yet. The guy came back with sandwiches and a pitcher of water. When he placed the food on the table, Akaashi's stomach grumbled again. Their eyes met, he was giving off a look that says 'told-you'.

Akaashi sighs in defeat. "Thanks for the food." He shyly reached out for the cheesy egg sandwich. He took a bite then noticed that the guy is watching him with chin resting on both of his hands.

"How was it?" He asked hoping for good feedback as he pours water on Akaashi's glass.

He swallowed, "It tastes good." then nodded a bit.

"Glad you liked it!" He watches the guy claps his hands and grinned. "So what's your name? Mine's Bokuto Koutarou."

"Akaashi Keiji." He took the last bite and reached for the glass with water.

Bokuto's eyes rounded. "That's a beautiful name." He declared.

"Thank you." Akaashi murmured, still weird out. Nobody has told him that before.

"So want to hang out sometimes?" Bokuto excitedly asks.

Akaashi was lost for words. There is a part of him that didn't know how to deny the offer, Bokuto-san seems so excited like he already answered yes. "Uuh-"

"So text me when you are free." He grabs Akaashi's paper and signed. "There is a good horror movie that I want to watch, but I don't want to watch it alone. None of my friends has agreed to come with me. Kuroo said he is already going with Kenma and I don't want to be a third wheel, obviously." He handed Akaashi his payment together with the paper.

Akaashi's eyes widen when he mentioned his friend's name. "You know Kenma?" He just wanted to confirm if they were talking about the same Kenma, because Kenma never told him that he is seeing someone.

"Not really, I haven't met him. All I knew that he is the boyfriend of my friend." Bokuto quickly explained then his eyes went to being round again and gasps loudly. "Wait! You know Kenma too?!"

"He is my friend and roommate. He never really mentions that he has a boyfriend already, I was just shocked-"

"Oh my goodness! It's a double date then!" Bokuto shouted with his fist clenched on his sides.

Akaashi's face yelled 'confused'. He didn't agree to the offer yet. Now he really doesn't know how to reject. It's like he is being forced to say 'yes', besides he doesn't have an excuse to give since he has nothing to do when it's weekends. "I should get going then. I still have work to do and thank you for the food." He slowly said waiting for his reaction to change but it never did, still smiling.

"You're always welcome." Bokuto waves at him. "See you! Text me where we should meet."

Akaashi waved back and smiled. He went down to the parking lot and asks himself how he should text him. He looked at the paper he was holding and smiled to himself when he saw that Bokuto-san already placed his number together with his sign. How is he going to explain this? He slightly shook his head while still smiling like an idiot. What a clever guy, he thought. The way back to the shop was peaceful. Akaashi feels like flying, wind is gently greeting his face and colors are so vibrant.

Maybe because of the breakfast? No it's because he is in love.

...

Bokuto quickly dialed his friend's number, it took a while before he picks it up. "Bro! I finally know his name, and guess what?! We are going to a double date! He knows Kenma, your boyfriend."

 _"That explains why you are in a good mood,"_ Kuroo cleared his throat. _"I'm fine with the double date, now we can all watch the movie."_

"I know right?! I'm so excited! I feel like my chest is about to explode when he knocked on my door." Bokuto grabbed his shirt.

Kuroo chuckled. _"You sure are in love."_

...

Akaashi went home early. There were no late night deliveries for today but he seems exhausted. He peeked at Kenma's room who is busy playing so he closed the door quietly and head to the kitchen. There is an apple pie on the table.

"Welcome home." Kenma said quietly as he entered the kitchen. "I was waiting for you actually. Kuroo told me that we are going to have a double date. Why didn't you tell me that you are seeing someone?"

"I don't, I-" Akaashi tried to fix his sentence. "Well, you also didn't tell me that you are seeing someone."

"You didn't ask." Kenma started eating a slice. "Kuroo brought this for us because he wanted me to give him your number. He said it was for his friend."

"How could you?" Akaashi sighs.

"It was an apple pie after all." Kenma shrugged. "Get some before I eat all of this."

Akaashi was about to get the pie then his phone rang. He looked at Kenma who busy eating. "Go ahead answer that, I won't eat all of it."

Akaashi went to the living room and answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Akaashi!"_ It's Bokuto, it's definitely Bokuto.

"Oh, Bokuto-san. Forgive me if for not texting you."

 _"Nah, it's fine. So we are going out this Saturday, let's meet at the mall by the fountain. 11 AM, so we can have lunch before we watch the movie."_ He sounded excited as always.

"Sure. Thanks for informing me." He ended the call.

...

Friday just passed. Akaashi never felt this nervous on a Saturday morning. He did his morning routine. He then lays back on to his bed. He somehow manage to stare at his phone for 10 minutes, he was obviously waiting for Bokuto-san's message but Bokuto didn't text. Akaashi thought that was enough waiting and he started to get dressed. He looked inside his closet, his wardrobe is filled with black clothes. He rarely shops for clothes and never go out on dates that's why he never updates his wardrobe. 

A few minutes passed Akaashi is still deciding on what to wear. Should I wear a hoodie? _No, I probably shouldn't wear that on a date._ How 'bout this shirt that has printed owl. _No, too weird_. Akaashi was frustrated. He got limited choices of clothing to wear. He tried to look for something nice to wear, at the corner he saw a black long sleeve polo. He thought that it could work on his beige pants. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and looked at the mirror.

*Beep*

**1 message from: Bokuto-san**

**Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Are you ready for the date? I'm so excited to see you. Reply back when you are near the meeting place.**

Akaashi smiled. Kenma wasn't at the house anymore, so he left. He texted Bokuto after arriving at the mall.

**To: Bokuto-san**

**I'm here at the fountain.**

He was about to press send then he heard, "Akaashi!" it was Bokuto yelling while waving his hands from the other side of the fountain.

He placed the phone on his pockets. "Good morning Bokuto-san." He politely greeted and smiled.

"Kuroo and Kenma will meet us in the cinema. Let's have our first lunch shall we?" Bokuto grinned at him.

They walk inside the mall together.

"So where do you want to eat?" Bokuto asks while looking around.

"I'm fine anywhere. I suggest we could eat a light lunch and so we can still eat some chips and popcorn inside the cinema." Akaashi was also distracted by the children running around.

"Nice idea Akaashi!" Bokuto grinned and casually grabs Akaashi's hand.

Akaashi blushed at the gesture. He could hear his heart hammering inside his chest. He wonders if Bokuto's heart felt the same. 

They stop in front of a shop that sells crepes. Bokuto ordered a creamy strawberry crepe while Akaashi chocolate crepe. They also had milk tea as their drinks. They decided to sit by the window so they could watch people pass by them.

"Hey, Akaashi." He swallowed.

"Yes Bokuto-san?" He move away his eyes from the people to meet Bokuto's.

"I really like you." He said casually that made Akaashi almost choke on his crepe. "I'm sorry for the sudden mention, but I felt like you need to know why I invited you to a date." Bokuto grinned awkwardly.

He felt his cheeks now burning. "No, it's fine. I like you too, Bokuto-san." He managed to calm himself down and gave Bokuto a smile.

Bokuto eyes widen, he lowered his head to hide his face. Now it's his time to blush. Akaashi thought it was cute, so he chuckled. 

"Are you alright Bokuto-san?" He tried to peek but failed.

"No- I-i was just not expecting that." Akaashi could see his ears turning red.

"Well, you started it." 

Bokuto inhaled aggressively and faced Akaashi. "I'm so happy." He declared.

Akaashi smiled. "I can see that."

After they finished eating they went to the cinema while holding each other's hands. They met Kuroo and Kenma there as they buy tickets. They also bought popcorn and chips. They enter inside and find some seats, it was pretty dark so they have to use flashlights good thing the movie hasn't started yet. Once they sat and made themselves comfortable, the movie started.

"Do you get easily scared Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered to Akaashi who is focused on the movie.

"Not really, but sometimes I get frightened when there is a jump scare. It's a horror movie after all." He whispered back.

"I see." He murmured to himself. He was getting uncomfortable. He can't handle those scenes where the main character is alone.

He tried to get some popcorn to calm himself yet he was startled when he felt Akaashi's cold fingers. He almost screamed. He thought that the popcorn was a bad idea so he just stared into Akaashi's face.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi's still paying attention to the screen.

He was surprised when Akaashi called him. "Y-yeah?"

"Here comes the good part, please focus on the movie, not on my face." He slowly said the last part.

Just when he turned to the screen a jump scare was played. It made Bokuto grabbed tightly on Akaashi's hand.

"Relax, Bokuto-san. It won't hurt you." Akaashi placed his hand on top of Bokuto's hand. He used his thumb to caress Bokuto's hand. It managed to make Bokuto-san comfortable.

The movie ended peacefully, no more jump scares. The lights turned on indicating for people to exit. Bokuto is still having the chills.

"Bokuto, you really enjoyed the movie didn't you." Kuroo teased.

"Shut up." Bokuto pouted.

They all decided that they should go to the arcade. Kenma's idea obviously. When they arrived at the arcade, the two pairs separated their ways. Kuroo challenged Kenma in to a PVP, while Bokuto and Akaashi went to the claw machine.

"Akaashi look," He grab Akaashi's hand while leaning on to the glass. "It's an owl plush. I really wanted that." Bokuto pointed it as he looked back to Akaashi.

He smiled. "Here are some tokens, you'll need them." 

"Yay!" Bokuto exclaimed like a child. 

Akaashi watched Bokuto plays and tries to get the owl plush. He almost had it, but every time it goes up, the claw lost grip to the owl plush. Bokuto would groan every time it drops. After several tokens, the claw manage to grip on the owl plush. Bokuto's eyes widen as it follows the plush being carried by the claw, yet again it dropped. 

"One more!" Bokuto clenches his fists.

"But it seems impossible." Akaashi commented.

"Nothing is impossible, just really improbable!" Bokuto grinned at him.

Akaashi realized that he was right. "Yeah, indeed." He grinned back and gave him the last token.

Bokuto inserted the coin. He holds on to the joystick and maneuver the claw exactly above the owl plush. Once he was satisfied on how it was positioned, he pressed the button. Akaashi is carefully watching the claw goes down and grips on to the plush. They watched it retract back up and slowly moves on the prize box. They continued breathing when they saw the plush drops down on to the prize box. 

"Yes!" They said in unison. Even Akaashi is affected by Bokuto's words.

"Here, you can have it." Bokuto is grinning widely at him.

"I thought you wanted it?" Akaashi tilted his head.

"Yeah, I wanted to get it for you." Bokuto chuckled.

"Thank you." He smiled shyly.

After playing they went to eat dinner. Nothing fancy, He and Bokuto just talked about their lives and themselves. He loved how Bokuto makes him smile with his antics and weird stories. And every time Akaashi will tell something about himself, Bokuto is always amazed and his eyes were sparkling. 

Bokuto insisted to walk Akaashi home because Kenma is still with Kuroo. They walked in silence, just enjoying the breeze that hits them. Every time they would pass by a street light, Bokuto would look at Akaashi and admire his face, his lashes would cast a shadow on his cheeks. Of course Akaashi notices it, he was just too shy to look back and it would be awkward if he pointed it out. They smiled to themselves every time they would remember that they are together. Nobody knew but both of their hearts beats in sync.

Akaashi stood by the door and faced Bokuto. "Thanks for today, I really enjoyed."

"Yeah me too." Bokuto smiles softly as he leaned forward.

Their lips met. Akaashi felt shivers run along down his spine as he closes his eyes and enjoy the feeling of their lips touching. It lasted seconds but it felt like forever. Akaashi always thought that time would slow down if he is doing something he dislikes, but never thought that it could also happen while doing something you love. Both of them smiled as their lips part.

"Akaashi," He called out softly.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"I've always think about this," Bokuto sighed. "The fact that it is always you who brings me flowers, so I thought I might do the same. It's not as beautiful as the flowers you gave me, I tried to think of something original so I made three using paper. I really tried my best doing this origami flower. Please appreciate it even if looks ugly." Bokuto was slightly embarrassed.

"I'll appreciate it no matter how it looks like. It's the thought that counts." Akaashi smiled softly.

Bokuto pulled out 3 origami flowers from his back. "Flowers for you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really love BokuAka. *Ship ship ship ship*
> 
> -
> 
> If you don't mind, I would love to hear your comments regarding the story, so feel free to comment anything.
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for your time reading this!
> 
> laggypc (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
